


She Had A Point

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Phichit is awesome, Stabby McStab Stab, Victor's deranged fan, Yakov n Yuri being bros for Viktor, also, before it went spiraling down so fast, but i also made him cry, i couldn't catch up, i made vivtor cry a lot, i need a lot of fluff after this, not that sorry, or someone will burn, sorry for that, tbh, the next episode better be fluff, this was meant to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: In which she had a point. A sharp point. A very sharp point. Currently aimed at him. Of all things possible, Yuuri did not expect to be stabbed. Well, at least it’s off season.  Oh. He thinks Viktor wouldn’t be so happy about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to my fresh hell. 
> 
> Muay Thai : Thai martial arts
> 
> Babushka : grandmama
> 
> moy malen'kiy mal'chik : my little boy 
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, pls be kind. Much smooch, very gay on ice!

Yuuri is now in a predicament, an interesting and rather unexpected predicament. When he agreed to speak to her, who he thought was a just fan and relatively harmless, he didn’t expect her to have a point. A sharp point. A very sharp point. Currently aimed at him.

 

Let’s take a few steps back, shall we.

 

Yuuri had just finished his quick practice at the Ice Castle with Phichit, who came to visit for a while, and was fetching a delivery for Yuuko while she answered a phone call. Placing the package on behind the counter, Yuuri heard the entrance door open and close so he looked up expecting a customer. The one who entered was in fact _not_ a customer, the young woman was shy and stammered a little as she greeted him. Not being an intimidating person in the first place, Yuuri put on his calmest smile - special for dealing with an errant Yurio - to greet her.

 

Her eyes glinted slightly at his warm attitude and asked if it was okay to take a photo with him outside the skating rink. Welcoming a slight change of scenery, Yuuri agreed and led her outside to a nice big tree near the rink, where they could see a little part of the ocean. He told her this was one of his favourite spots with a smile. The young woman looked around the empty area cautiously. Was she uncomfortable with him here? Maybe he should have led her to Ice Castle’s name plague instead, he was about to offer that option when she pulled a very sharp knife, blade shining in the sunlight.

 

So that’s how he entered this predicament.

 

\-------------------

 

Back to the current situation.

 

Never in his life had he ever considered the possibilities of being stabbed, Yuuri wasn’t so naive to think that the world is filled with rainbow and happiness - his anxiety seems to give him the clue - but he hasn’t really thought about _this_ particular situation. Then his assailant staggered towards him with a _very disturbing_ expression on her face.

 

“Miss, I’m sure you know you are holding a very dangerous item right now and it would be best for both of us that you put it down somewhere safe.”

 

“Hah! Fat chance I’ll let you go,” with a little swing she brought the knife closer to him, ”you’re an enemy to all of us. You’re the devil! You’re a useless worm that has no right to even breathe the same air as our prince much less stand beside him! Today I promised myself and my prince I would get rid of you!”

 

 _Oh_. He thinks Viktor wouldn’t like this very much.

 

Oh, right. Yuuri expected there would be backlash from the fan community when Viktor decided to coach him instead of taking the stage again, and even more when Viktor decided to tell everybody to _kiss their own ass_ as he announced they were together with searing kiss at the Grand Prix Final where Yuuri won his own GPF gold. He had seen both supporting letters from fans as well as hate mails, he had heard whispers behind his back that he swore to never tell Viktor, and he has also been congratulated and supported by people all around the world. But this…

 

It was a sudden blur of movement and Yuuri’s reflex managed to catch her hand, but unfortunately, not her knife. Yuuri looked down to see the blade embedded deep in his body, silver running red, an unfamiliar warmth starts to seep through his clothes. With his hand still clutching her hand, the woman started to smile and laugh, _she did it she finally did it_ she chanted.

 

Yuuri caught her eyes, crazed and unfocused, as they watched Yuuri’s blood pouring only stopped by the very knife that stabbed him. In a flash, she wrenched her hands from his grip and with it, the knife. If at first, he was too shocked to even shout, this time he couldn’t help the pained gasp as the knife left his body. While laughing, she pushed at Yuuri who was only half standing by then and ran as his body met the ground in a silent thud.

 

He clutched at his wound, begging for it to stop, trying to apply the pressure it needed for it to _stop stop stop stop_ , but he could feel himself losing strength as he choked. Blood seeping further into the ground, staining his favourite spot. Yuuri could hear shouting from afar, very far indeed as his senses began to blur, it almost sounded like Phichit. Which is actually Phichit. But what was Phichit doing here? Oh right, vacation. Yuuri hoped this wouldn’t bother his friend too much, he is on holiday after all.

 

A face, filled with worry and a constantly moving mouth filled his blurry vision. _I’m fine_ , he was trying to say, _maybe someone call an ambulance?_ But all that came out was a gargle of noises as his lungs is slowly filled with his life blood. Then, his slowly numbing consciousness was disturbed with someone, _who? Oh right, Phichit_ shaking him to _stay awake!_ _Please Yuuri!_

 

Yuuri wanted to apologise because he couldn’t stay awake anymore, his entire body felt like he skated for ten years straight, and he needs to rest, just to close his eyes for a little while. So he did, and the panicked voice grew. _Sorry, just a little while._

 

Before he went completely under, all he could think of was Viktor - whose face, voice, and emotion filled his mind. His heavy mind fluctuated for a moment, Viktor would _really really_ hate this.

 

_Well, at least it’s off season, right?_

 

\------------------------------

 

When Phichit came to Japan for a well earned holiday, he was lucky that in coincided with Viktor having to leave for Russia to attend a family event. This meant that he could have Yuuri for a little bit more to himself for his vacation. It wasn’t that Phichit wanted Yuuri for himself - no, that would be a five time World Champion Russian - but a man still needs his best friend you know? And it’s rather hard to have quality time when said best friend’s boyfriend is still watching him all the time, despite his warm and accepting behaviour.

 

Phichit and Viktor know their personal boundaries, Viktor could not, _would not_ deprive Yuuri of a best friend and Phichit is an avid supporter of this relationship. Everything to keep Yuuri happy and smiling.

 

So not once in his first week in Hasetsu he felt Viktor’s absence as an unlucky thing, until today. Today was a bit special. Today he skated with his friend, and went out to find him as Yuuko told him he wasn’t back from getting the delivery although the package was behind the counter. Today he found his best friend sprawled on the ground, _blood everywhere_ as a deranged woman ran from the scene. Phichit wanted to chase after her, but _Yuuri_ needed him more, so he ran and let himself fall next to him. His mind screamed at him to call an ambulance, the police, and every single emergency services while at the same time trying to keep Yuuri alive. He threw his jacket off and pressed down hard on the leaking wound, shouting at Yuuri to stay awake, to keep his eyes open, and wait for- _oh shit_ , and to wait for Viktor. Yuuri has to be strong, Yuuri has to stay alive, or the despair will be too much for everyone. For Viktor, for Phichit, for Yuuko, for his family, for _everyone_.

 

Relief bloomed in Phichit as he could hear Yuuko coming for them, “Call the ambulance! Call the police! Call everyone!” He told her, hand staying strong on Yuuri’s wound and he promised himself, if there’s still anything left of the culprit, Phichit was not going to leave it alone until she experienced his family’s _Muay Thai_ first hand. _For you, Yuuri, I swear. But you have to live. You have to live._

 

\--------------------------------

\--------------------------------

 

A siren rang in the busy street of St. Petersburg as Viktor stood watching it fly by, his arms filled with boxes and boxes of shopping. “Stop daydreaming Vitya, chop chop! We haven’t got all day before your niece is born!” his tiny _babushka_ ordered as she trotted from one shop to another.

 

“ _Babushka_ ,” he whined, “I’m pretty sure you’ve bought half the Russian stock of baby clothes for the baby, and it’s getting really cold.”

 

His grandmother tsked at him, “Pure bred Russian and you can’t stand the cold! All those years in Japan is doing you bad, Vitya.” Viktor could only laugh at her, “It’s only been a year and a half, _babushka_ .”  and she waved her off. “All too long! You should have brought that boy of yours here long ago! How long are you making your _babushka_ wait, you naughty child.”

 

The noise he was making was not fit for a figure skating champion and celebrity. He sounded too much like a child for public knowledge, he _does_ have a reputation to maintain, so all he could do was promise soon as his grandmother gave another huff before relenting and ordered him to call a taxi home. Viktor obeyed, but something had changed in the air, something that made him uneasy and his heart heavy. He doesn’t like the feeling, but he doesn’t even know what it _meant._ But maybe, just maybe, his instinct, gut, feeling, or whatever you want to call it told him to check on Yuuri. He was scheduled to anyway, soon when he get home as he left his internet subscribed phone at home to charge. The roaming here is just too ridiculous to think about.

 

His heart and the heavy atmosphere in the air became worse when he reached the Nikiforov home, his mother ran to him with worry in her eyes and are those- _tears?_  Viktor remain rooted to the entrance, as his grandmother asked what happened, his sweet _sweet_ mother could only choke out a short explanation as his other phone was thrusted into his hands. Viktor could see his mother’s mouth move to call his name, but he heard nothing, just the steadily rising heartbeat, beating through his veins. He put his phone to his ears, and _Hiroko-san?_

 

“Oh Viktor I’m so glad you’re back now! I’m so sorry sweetheart but I need you to be calm and sit down for me, yes?” Yuuri’s mother whom Viktor consider like his own mother spoke in a tight but calm tone, he nodded, but he didn’t reply. Hiroko took a deep breath, “It’s Yuuri, Viktor…”

 

By the end of the news, Viktor didn’t even make it to the nearest chair and collapsed on the floor, legs giving out and his heart- _oh his heart_. His mother and grandmother rushed to his side, his face pale, numb, and devoid of emotion. His mother took his phone and talked in broken English, while his grandmother took his face into her hands, whispering soft comfort and encouragement as he loses more of himself. He started to speak, but it came out as a jumble of Russian, English, and Japanese, incoherent even to his ears.

 

_He has to go back._

 

_He has to go._

 

_He has to go to Yuuri._

 

_Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri._

 

His mind focused again after his mother held his shoulders and pulled him into her chest, _I’m so sorry Vitya_ , she murmured. “We’re gonna get you a ticket back to Japan, okay _moy malen'kiy mal'chik?_  He’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. He’s got help, they found him in time, he’s going to be okay.”

 

Viktor struggled to breathe and he grabbed onto his mother with his life, tears starting to pour and he can feel his grandmother rubbing his back, _Mama_ , he would sob. _But what about Yuuri?_ What about Yuuri who is hurt, bleeding, _dying_? Viktor couldn’t think, Viktor doesn’t want to think, but Viktor has to go.

 

The rest of his family wasn’t home to send him off, but his mother packed for him and _babushka_ continued to rub his back, praying for him and or Yuuri. The ride to the airport was like a distant memory to him, he managed to check in with half his mind, and Aeroflot didn’t dare to be late.

 

It was 8 hours of flight.

 

It was an eternity of torture.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The whole journey took more than 11 hours, and when Viktor finally step foot in Hasetsu’s hospital, Minako was at the lobby to greet him. The situation must be really bad, because even the strongest woman around he knows in this area turns into a pitiful sight of red eyes, disheveled hair, and a tired expression. But who was he to judge, he must be mirroring the same situation.

 

Minako pulled him into a hug and welcomed him home, and he could feel restrained emotions surging and he needs to keep his composure. Viktor took a breath and finally asked. Minako nodded and led him to corridor a few floors up where a collection of friends and family are waiting. Hiroko spotted him first and he gave up restraint after seeing her grief stricken eyes, Viktor rushed into her open arms and collapsed into a pile of sob. The motherly figure rubbed his back like _babushka_ did just a few hours ago and whispered she’s sorry. Toshiya placed a hand on his head, large and warm, emitting comfort, but it wasn’t enough.

 

After a moment, Viktor put himself back together and left the embrace of Yuuri’s mother. He saw Phichit and the Nishigori family next. They all had red rimmed eye, and the children looked like they were ready to keel over. Viktor gave them a pat on the head and the girls only accepted in solemnly.

 

“H-How is he now?” His voice cracked, with exhaustion and fear, as he watched them looked at each other, lost.

 

Takeshi spoke first. “They have him out of surgery already, but he’s still in a bad shape after losing all those blood. The doctor has him in ICU and we’re still waiting for further update, the nurses wouldn’t tell us anything.”

 

Viktor felt his own blood ran cold for the upteenth time that day, _all those blood,_ it rang in his mind. Throat tightening, he asked one more thing in his mind, “Who did it? Who did this to Yuuri? Where are they now, have the police found them, are they arrested? Why did-”

 

“Viktor, Viktor, calm down.” His slowly turning frantic arms were stopped by Phichit, it was the first he spoke since Viktor arrived. “We don’t-” He swallowed painfully, “We don’t know who did it yet, bu- but I saw the culprit running away and I gave the police my description. They’re working on it now.”

 

“It’s been how many hours! They should have them now! Tell me, tell me Phichit, I’ll find them myself, please-” A choke, a plea, “Please, please, I’ll find them myself!”

 

Phichit shook his head, “He needs you here, this is where you should be.”

 

“No! I wasn’t here to save him, I have to do more, I-”

 

The Thai skater held his arms again, “Listen Viktor,” and he did, “I was- I was there, the first one to find Yuuri, I was there with the blood all over the place, flowing nonstop and I couldn’t do a thing. But I saw his eyes, I saw Yuuri’s eyes and I _know_ they were asking for the one thing. They were asking for _you_ .” Viktor’s eyes widened. “You _have_ to be here.”

His heart ached and his heart burned, they both wore a pained expression and Viktor knows how bad it must be, holding on to your best friend’s life, trying so hard to keep it beating, to keep it _alive_. So he nodded, he’ll be here, he’ll stay, he’ll do anything. Viktor held his fellow skater’s shoulders, both pairs of eyes wet with unshed tear, “Thank you for being there for him, thank you for keeping him alive. Thank you Phichit.”

 

With the usual cheerfulness gone, Phichit only nodded solemnly, accepting everything that he said and didn’t say. Viktor’s thanks and his apologies. Phichit has a rough idea on what caused this, he prays for both Yuuri and Viktor that the Russian doesn’t blame himself too much in the aftermath.

 

The automatic door of the ICU hissed open and a doctor clad in surgical blue and white cloak stepped out, “Family of Katsuki Yuuri?”

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next day came and went, as Yuuri stayed in medically induced coma to help with his recuperation. His stab wound was serious and pierced his diaphragm almost cutting through stomach and his right lung, the doctors managed to patch it all up and they say it would not affect his career after a full recuperation. But Yuuri will need time. So Viktor stood sigil by his side, and with an extension, Phichit. Yuuri’s family was more than happy to let them be by their son’s side and came by everyday after work hours to sit with Yuuri. Mari had just came by to pass them some food and changes of clothes, urging them to refresh themselves while she watches Yuuri for a while.

 

Viktor nodded numbly to allow them some privacy, he could see from when Mari was alone, her eyes softened and she ran her hands softly through her brother’s hair, calling his name. In the hopes of maybe, _maybe_ , he would wake up. _Please, Yuuri_. He could hear her beg.

 

What’s made it worse is news have gone out that Japan’s best figure skater is in hospital after being stabbed and the press was beginning to crowd the hospital, Ice Castle, and Yu-topia. Viktor managed to placate the press and with help from Minako to keep the nosier ones from harassing them more than they should. Minako is very protective of her student.

 

Viktor received messages and calls from the skating community to ask about Yuuri’s condition, and he replied all the same _thank you, yes, he is on the mend, no he is not awake yet_ and _we don’t know_. He hated it, he hated not knowing, he hated how this happened, he hated this happened to Yuuri or even anyone else. He remembered when Yuri called, concern and fear mixed into his constant angry demeanor and Yakov having to take over that call because they were getting too distressed, his old coach spoke in his usual gruff way, calming his nerves, and he accepted Yakov’s best wishes. _You may no longer be my student Vitya, but call me if you need me or even Yuri, do not hold back. We are here for you._ Viktor cried again and only Yuuri’s steadily beeping heart monitor was able to calm him down.

 

The police came the next day and they said they found the knife that stabbed Yuuri in a ditch near the skating rink and the prints should be enough to find culprit. Viktor, never a person for violence, wanted very much for the criminal to feel his own pain, _perhaps by their own knife_.

 

Then Yuuri opened his eyes.

 

Viktor could say nothing, could not move, could not breathe. He was looking out the blue Hasetsu sky, lost in his own mind when he heard his name. Yuuri had called for him. Yuuri had opened his eyes. Yuuri was _alive_ . So Viktor did the only thing he could, he ran to Yuuri’s side and _cried cried cried_ , like the child that he was. Hand clutching at Yuuri’s mid to grab him close, to make him _stay_. Yuuri took a breath and placed his hand on the trembling head of his boyfriend, projecting as much comfort as he can. They stayed that way until a nurse came in to administer the next medication, to find her patient awake and looking at her sheepishly. She smiled and rang the doctor for him.

 

They also found the culprit the day Yuuri woke up.

 

\---------------------

 

Viktor listened to the confession, his fan who deigned Yuuri unfit to be by his side, unfit to be his lover, and apparently, unfit to be alive. He couldn’t help his guilt, he couldn’t help his self hatred, he couldn’t help but think this was his failure. It wouldn’t have happened has he never came into Yuuri’s life, _it wouldn’t have happened_ \- and he would have continued, until Phichit punched him in the face.

 

Phichit, Yuuri’s good friend who vowed silently to hurt Viktor if he ever hurts Yuuri, punched him in the face and grabbed him the collar. “Don’t you ever let Yuuri hear you say that. Don’t you ever say you regret coming into his life. Don’t you ever dare put this upon yourself, because that is what will hurt Yuuri. Even more than being stabbed.”

 

“Don’t you ever regret.” Phichit growled.

 

And Viktor kept that in mind as he let himself being manhandled over to Yuuri’s room outside the ICU. Phichit continued to drag him over to Yuuri who looked up sleepily from pain medication, to take in the current situation. The Thai dumped him half sprawled over Yuuri’s lap and said cheerily, “It’s not his fault.” and went for the door.

 

“Also, I am not leaving until you are discharged.” He added as an afterthought and left with a wave of his hand.

 

Yuuri looked at him, puzzled at what just occurred, until it clicked. He opened his arms as much as he could without straining himself and Viktor folded himself into Yuuri’s embrace, uncomfortable as it is. “Of course it wasn’t your fault Viktor, I wish I could have broken it to you before them but they beat me to it.”

 

Viktor gasped. “You knew?”

 

“She might as well as declared it to me when we met, I thought she was a fan at first, but I guess I was a bit off course.”

 

Viktor could only gape and feel worse, but Yuuri’s strong eyes looked straight at him. “But don’t you dare think this was your fault! What she did was her own responsibility and fault, _you_ are not responsible for her.”

 

“But Yuuri..”

 

“No buts, if anything you are responsible for me.” Yuuri’s hand started to card through his hair softly, slowly, as medication pulls at his consciousness. “So stay, Viktor. For me.”

 

Viktor stood then and took his partner’s face into his hands, cerulean met brown with intensity, determination and a burning promise, “I’ll never leave you. I l- I love you so much Yuuri, I would never leave you.” Tears were beginning to form in his eyes again. Yuuri’s aren’t so dry either.

 

Viktor heard him hum, “And I you.” Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and placed a light kiss on his palm, expressing his love, relief, and adoration. So Viktor let it go, for Yuuri, for his love, for the source of his life. He’ll let it go.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

In the next coming days, little parts of normalcy began to return to their life. Yuuri, after being put on less heavy pain medication was more awake and sober most of the time, friends and family still came to visit constantly with the atmosphere lighter and laughter was in every conversation. Phichit returned to his normal self with a delicate mix of fervor and cautiousness, he began to take selfies again with everyone - especially Yuuri, but he still had a haunted look on his face every now and then when he thinks no one was looking. Viktor couldn’t say a thing, for he was the same. Fear that this was just a cruel cruel dream of torture, that he’s wake up and Yuuri was...not here. And Yuuri is every bit perceptive, as he constantly reminded them that he is here and well, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

A little over a week, Yuuri is bored to death at the hospital with nothing to do. He whined about onsen and eating home cooked food. He whined about seeing Makkachin and was begging to go home. The doctor checked him over and declared he was well enough to be discharged, but had to be on heavy bed rest and restriction on any kind of activity. He was packed with drugs to last a week and sent home to Yu-topia on a wheelchair - which was met with half reluctance. Viktor was only happy to indulge on the duty of wheeling Yuuri everywhere. Phichit took great amusement from it and Yuuri could hear echoes of a distant camera going off.

 

Yuuri managed to wiggle a few more days on Phichit’s already extended vacation from Celestino and they spent the days in town, at the shopping centre, and at the beach, doing the various little things they couldn’t do when Yuuri was in hospital. Phichit was grateful for Yuuri, for doing this for their sake. They parted at the airport with a long and tight hug, with the promise to be safe and to meet at the start of the season. Yuuri returned that promise with a fervor.

 

Now in the privacy and comfort of Viktor’s room at Yu-topia, Yuuri sat between his legs as Viktor nuzzled into his short hair from the back. They were relaxing after a day of physio for Yuuri and their little down time was spent by taking comfort in each other’s presence and the occasional sharing of funny social media posts. Makkachin sat on the bed next to Yuuri, his second master’s absence made him very clingy since he returned home, this only made Viktor laugh.

 

“By the way,”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“We have to go to Russia soon. Together.”

 

Yuuri turned to meet Viktor’s eyes, “Why?”

 

“To meet my family. My _babushka_ wouldn’t stop badgering me about it since forever. So… please?” Hearing the mention of Viktor’s grandmother, Makkachin seemingly brightened and barked her approval making Yuuri laugh.

 

“Of course Viktor, perhaps in between the qualifications? I might get assigned to the Rostelecom Cup.”

 

Viktor raised his brow, “You’re planning to compete this year?”

 

“Of course, let’s prove it to the world together Viktor, that I am more than able to hold a candle to Russia’s figure skating legend, to _my_ Viktor Nikiforov.” The tips of Viktor’s ears turned red and he nuzzled into Yuuri to hide himself, a muffled _OK_ made Yuuri smile.

 

And so prove to the world they did. Yuuri took a silver at the first qualification match, but then took the season by storm as he powered through them with gold adorning his neck. The Grand Prix Final, the Worlds, and the Four Continents.

  
Katsuki Yuuri acknowledges that she had a point, but he will not be himself of he didn’t take that challenge and prove to her and the world, exactly how he absolutely deserves to stand beside his coach and lover. So she can just go and suck a nut. Not that he’d say that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This was really not mean to spiral down this slippery slope of angst and pain. It was meant to be crack, but then it wasn’t. I don’t even remember writing half of this, and this is longer than anything I have written before - except for that one few reports I had to write that made me cry for days. 
> 
> But yeah, welcome to my new fresh hell trope in the fandom. Refreshments will be served at the table on the right, next to Viktuuri fresh hell suggestion box.
> 
> P.S: The part with Mari was written after my eldest sister whom I have lived with for a few years now moved back to our home country and I was homesick and went through 2 anxiety meltdowns in a week. So, in a way, love you sis.


End file.
